


Neue Welten

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [117]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Hurt/Comfort, New Earth, Slice of Life, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: So eine Reise zu einer neuen Heimat kann verdammt lange werden, wenn man mit denfalschenrichtigen Menschen unterwegs ist …Tatort Münster AU
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel
Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [117]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/47359
Comments: 33
Kudos: 29
Collections: Tatort und Polizeiruf 110: Adventskalender 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Angefangen hat diese Geschichte schon als Sommerchallenge-Beitrag (Kapitel 1).  
> Ich hatte Lust, das noch weiter zu spinnen, aber Achtung: Das ist ein echtes WIP. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo die Geschichte hingehen könnte und weiß nicht, ob ich das weiterschreibe und es überhaupt eine durchgehende Geschichte wird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** : AU – New Earth – fürs Team
> 
>  **Team:** Weiß (Titanic)
> 
>  **Rating:** P 6
> 
>  **Genre:** AU, Humor, Slice of Life
> 
>  **Handlung:** So eine Reise zu einer neuen Heimat kann verdammt lange werden, wenn man mit den ~~falschen~~ richtigen Menschen unterwegs ist …
> 
>  **A/N:** Thiel ist auch in diesem Universum ein Muffelkopp und weiß es leider nicht zu schätzen, wenn man ihm Aufmerksamkeit entgegenbringt ;) Und meine AU-Muskeln sind ganz schön ungeübt – trotzdem war es als Experiment ganz nett.
> 
>  **Länge:** ca. 800 Wörter
> 
>  **Zeit:** ca. 60 Minuten
> 
> > [Post in meinem LJ](https://cricri-72.livejournal.com/211385.html) (Originalpostingdatum 29.9.2019)

***

Thiel brummte unwillig, als ihn das unangenehme Surren des Schiffsweckers aus dem Schlaf riß. Das war immer dasselbe, wenn die Schichten rotierten und man von der Alpha- in die Gammaschicht mußte: Er fühlte sich, als hätte er gerade erst die Augen zugemacht. Schon mehr als einmal hatte er nachgefragt, warum sie die Schichten überhaupt rotieren ließen – es war ja nicht so, als ob es hier draußen einen Unterschied zwischen Tag und Nacht gab. Aber der Kapitän hatte alle Eingaben kurzerhand abgelehnt; mit dem Argument, daß das dem sozialen Gefüge der Mannschaft schaden würde, wenn jeweils das gleiche Drittel schlief.

Ihm persönlich wäre es ja recht gewesen, wenn er ein Drittel der Mannschaft nie gesehen hätte, dachte Thiel, während er die Ultraschalldusche eine Stufe höher drehte. Das Mistding arbeitete auch schon wieder nur noch mit halber Kraft, sie mußten sich dringend die Stromkreise im Hygiene-Untersystem ansehen. Für seinen Geschmack waren es jedenfalls sowieso schon viel zu viele Menschen hier auf viel zu engem Raum.

Aber natürlich hatten sie nicht all zu große Alternativen gehabt, als sie damals gestartet waren, vor fünfzehn Jahren. Es war ohnehin ein halbes Wunder, daß sie die Raumschiffe noch rechtzeitig startbereit gekriegt hatten. Jahrelang hatten sie im Akkord auf dieses Ziel hingearbeitet, immer den nahenden Untergang vor Augen. Und als sie dann gestartet waren, war natürlich noch lange nicht alles fertig, und überfüllt waren sie außerdem. Die technischen Probleme hatten sie mittlerweile einigermaßen im Griff, die Enge war geblieben – auch wenn mittlerweile einige der Älteren gestorben waren, aber dafür wurden ja auch Kinder geboren. Die Situation hatte sich erst entspannt, als sich ein Teil der Flotte auf Planet M-209156 niedergelassen hatten. Keine idealen Bedingungen, aber besiedlungsfähig. Er schaltete die Dusche aus, als er seine Kollegin an die Tür klopfen hörte, und öffnete die Tür. „Jaha … bin schon fertig.“

Krusenstern hob eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts. Thiel grinste. Man konnte eben nicht immer den morgendlichen Wettlauf zur Dusche gewinnen. Komisch. Er dachte immer noch morgendlich, obwohl es schon so lange keinen Morgen mehr gab. Nur noch Schichtbeginn. Zügig ging er an der Reihe der gähnenden Kolleginnen und Kollegen vorbei, die alle auf ihre fünf Minuten in den Duschen warteten. Immerhin, der Prozess war sehr viel effizienter geworden. Mensch und Kleidung wurden in einem Zug gereinigt, man konnte jeden Tag die gleiche Uniform tragen und mußte sich über nichts weiter Gedanken machen. Das kam ihm sehr entgegen. Wobei er das Gefühl von Wasser auf seiner Haut auch nach all den Jahren noch vermißte.

Jedenfalls, der Kapitän mochte vielleicht an den sozialen Zusammenhalt der Mannschaft denken, aber er wußte, daß man auf anderen Schiffen der Flotte schon lange ein festes Schichtsystem eingeführt hatte, und vermutete insgeheim, daß Kapitän Klemm nur keine Lust hatte, immer in der Gegenschicht zu ihrer Stellvertreterin zu sein. So landeten die beiden wenigstens hin- und wieder im gleichen Schlafrhythmus. Was, wenn man dem Schiffsflurfunk Glauben schenkte, den beiden aus privaten Gründen äußerst wichtig war.

Deshalb also weiterhin die Rotation. Mit dem Effekt, daß er alle paar Wochen in die Phase entrat, in der er mit seinem Vater in der gleichen Schicht war. Und bei aller Sohnesliebe – das war verflucht anstrengend, Herbert bei jeder Mahlzeit in der Kantine zu treffen. Endlose Geschichten über das Wachstum diversen Grünzeugs in den hydroponischen Gärten, das konnte ganz schön nerven. War ja schön, daß die Bio-Einheit den Rest der Mannschaft mit frischem Grünzeug versorgte, und er wußte den Beitrag seines Vaters durchaus zu würdigen, aber man mußte darüber doch nicht endlos reden! Schlimmer war nur noch –

„Ah, Hauptmechaniker Thiel! Ist der Platz noch frei?“

Dr. Boerne aus der medizinischen Einheit, selbsterklärtes medizinisches Genie und Nervensäge vor dem Herrn. Ein _Nein_ wäre schlichtweg ignoriert worden, das hatte er in den ersten Jahren mehrfach ohne Erfolg probiert. Aus irgendeinem Grund dachte dieser Boerne, daß sie sowas wie Freunde wären. Und das, obwohl ihre Bekanntschaft mit einem ausgeschlagenen Zahn begonnen hatte, als er an einem der ersten Tage der Reise eines der Zentral-Relais ausgebaut, sich möglicherweise etwas zu schwungvoll umgedreht und Krusenstern voll im Gesicht getroffen hatte. Der anschließende Besuch auf der medizinischen Station hatte sie beide jedenfalls zusammengeschweißt, also Krusenstern und ihn. Und komischerweise hatte er seither Boerne am Rockzipfel, vor allem als sie dann nach Schichtende auch noch festgestellt hatten, daß ihre Schlafkojen vom gleichen Flur abgingen und sich direkt gegenüber lagen.

Lustlos kaute er seinen Riegel Proteinersatz, während Herbert von der einen Seite was über Zuchtversuche mit Rucola erzählte und ihn Boerne von der anderen Seite darüber informierte, daß die Röteln ausgebrochen waren und die Hälfte der Belegschaft unter zwölf seine Station heimgesucht habe.

Thiel seufzte.

Noch fünf Jahre …

* tbc *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > [Post in meinem LJ](https://cricri-72.livejournal.com/214236.html)

***

Verdammt. Jetzt wußte er wieder, warum er die Sache mit den Stromkreisen im Hygiene-Untersystem so lange aufgeschoben hatte. Seufzend öffnete er die Abdeckung des Zugangsschachts. Welcher Idiot hatte sich das wieder ausgedacht? Das war eine rhethorische Frage, er kannte den Idioten oder vielmehr die Idiotin aus der Entwicklungsabteilung. _Die verdienstvolle Kollegin_ , korrigierte er sich in Gedanken. Schließlich war es nicht zuletzt Silke Haller zu verdanken, daß sie es geschafft hatten, rechtzeitig aufzubrechen. Er zwängte sich in den Schacht. Das änderte allerdings nichts daran, daß Frau Haller von den Niederungen der Raumschiffwartung wenig Ahnung hatte. Und noch dazu neigte, ihr eigenes Körpermaß als Größenmaßstab zu nehmen – das stritt sie zwar immer ab, aber er war sich sicher, daß sie auf keinen Fall _seine_ Proportionen bei der Planung der Wartungsschächte im Blick gehabt haben konnte.

Er stockte.

Vielleicht hätte er den zweiten Proteinriegel heute Morgen doch sein lassen sollen. Die Dinger schmeckten ja nicht mal nach was.

Zweiter Versuch. Das war ja lächerlich, seit fünfzehn Jahren nahm er diesen Zugang, wenn er an die Hygiene-Untersysteme ranmußte. Er hielt die Luft an und versuchte, mit dem linken Fuß die nächste Sprosse zu erreichen.

Keine Chance. Thiel seufzte, nur um sich unangenehm bewußt zu werden, daß er kaum tief einatmen konnte, so eng war das hier. Er würde Krusenstern rufen müssen, die paßte auch durch die schmalsten Wartungsschächte. Dazu müsste er jetzt hier nur erstmal wieder raus kommen. Er drückte sich nach oben … aber nichts. Er hielt die Luft an, bis er fast blau wurde im Gesicht, und versuchte sich mit aller Kraft aus dem Schacht zu winden.

Na toll.

***

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später kapitulierte er. Das wurde langsam immer unbequemer hier, vermutlich hatte er schon lauter blaue Flecken. Und dann würden sie ihn sowieso über kurz oder lang vermissen und dann würde ihn jemand suchen und den Weg zu seinem letzten Einsatz abgehen, das sah das Protokoll so vor. Bei seinem Glück war das dann ausgerechnet Bulle, und wenn der ihn so fand, kannte die Geschichte bald das ganze Schiff, ach was sagte er – die halbe Flotte. Nein, er würde Krusenstern rufen, solange er noch die Chance dazu hatte. Die würde sich zwar auch scheckig lachen, wenn sie ihn hier so fand, aber sie würde die Geschichte nicht weitererzählen. Also … wenigstens nicht so vielen Leuten wie Bulle.

***

„Thiel …. Das geht so nicht.“ Krusenstern ließ sich erschöpft auf den Boden fallen. „Sie sitzen zu fest! Wir müssen Hilfe rufen.“

„Nein!“

„Thiel ...“ Krusenstern stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Jetzt seien Sie doch vernünftig. Was bleibt uns denn sonst übrig.“

Er hätte gerne protestiert, aber irgendwie fehlte ihm die Luft dazu. Tief einatmen ging schon die ganze Zeit nicht mehr, und seit Krusenstern eben an ihm herumgezerrt hatte, schien er sich noch fester verkeilt zu haben. Der Druck auf seinen unteren Brustkorb wurde jedenfalls langsam richtig unangenehm.

„Ich kontaktiere -“

„Boerne.“

„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst, oder?“ Krusenstern sah ihn skeptisch an. „Wollen Sie sich das echt antun? Das reibt er Ihnen noch den Rest der Reise unter die Nase. Und Sie wissen -“

„Wir sind noch einige Jahre unterwegs, ja.“ Er versuchte sich zu drehen und biß sich auf die Lippen, als ihn ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte.

„Und wieso denken Sie überhaupt, daß der das schafft, wenn ich es nicht schaffe.“ Seine Kollegin klang eindeutig eingeschnappt, aber darauf konnte er jetzt keine Rücksicht mehr nehmen.

„Zu zweit schaffen Sie das.“ Und dann hatte er einmal miterlebt, wie Boerne geholfen hatte ein Kind auf die Welt zu bringen - damals, als sie mit Leutnant Schneider im Lift festgesessen hatten. Ein Erlebnis, daß er seither gründlich verdrängt hatte, aber jetzt ploppte die Erinnerung plötzlich wieder auf. Boerne kannte sich eindeutig damit aus, irgendwas irgendwo raus zu kriegen.

***

Boerne war überraschend schnell da, was vermutlich daran lag, daß Krusenstern nur von einem Notfall gesprochen hatte, und daß Thiel Hilfe brauche. Noch überraschender war, daß er nicht lachte, als er Thiel sah. Stattdessen ging er neben dem Wartungsschacht in die Knie und fühlte seinen Puls. „Kriegen Sie genug Luft?“

„Geht so.“ Er versuchte den Kopf wegzudrehen. „Hören Sie, wir brauchen nur jemand zweites zum Ziehen. Mir geht's gut.“

Boerne hob eine Augenbraue, aber er sagte nichts weiter. Und dann ging zum Glück alles ziemlich schnell. Jeder packte einen Arm, Boerne sagte _Atmen Sie so tief wie möglich aus_ und schon purzelte er aus dem Wartungsschacht wie eine widerspenstige Rübe, die sich aus der Erde löste. Er atmete erleichtert ein und biß sich gleich wieder auf die Lippen, als seine Rippen protestierten.

„Chef ...“

„Oh, Entschuldigung.“ Er rollte zur Seite, damit Krusenstern freikam, und landete halb auf Boerne. „Entschuldigung.“

„Krankenstation.“ Boerne sah ihn streng an. „Sofort.“

***

„Finden Sie nicht, daß Sie etwas übertreiben?“ Widerwillig zog er das T-Shirt über den Kopf. Die Bewegung konnte er jetzt gerade gar nicht brauchen. „Ich hab' mir wahrscheinlich ein paar blaue Flecken geholt. Das ist alles.“

„Ihr Puls war deutlich erhöht, die Atmung flach, und vermutlich -“, zwei warme Hände berührten ihn zielsicher dort, wo es am meisten wehtat, „- haben Sie sich ein paar Rippen geprellt, wenn nicht gar gebrochen.“

„Blaue Flecken.“ Er biß die Zähne zusammen, als Boernes Hände seinen Oberkörper abtasteten.

„Gebrochen scheint nichts zu sein.“ Boerne ließ ihn wieder los. „Ich gebe Ihnen ein Schmerzmittel und Heparin, und sie sollten sich unbedingt ein paar Tage schonen. Keine übermäßige körperliche Betätigung, auch wenn ich Ihnen normalerweise eher das Gegenteil empfehle, und vor allem: Finger weg von den Wartungsschächten.“

Thiel brummte unwillig und schielte mißtrauisch zu der Spritze, die der andere aufzog. „Wieso haben wir eigentlich immer noch kein Hypospray erfunden?“

„Weil das hier das echte Leben ist und keine Science Fiction.“ Boerne griff nach seinem Arm. „Und außerdem haben Sie wirklich ausreichend Unterhautfettgewebe zu bieten für eine subkutane Injektion.“

„Au!“ Er zog den Arm wieder zurück und warf Boerne einen finsteren Blick zu. „Jetzt gehen Sie mir damit nicht auch noch auf die Nerven! Als würde Sie das was angehen, ob ich ein paar Kilo zu viel auf den Rippen habe!“

„Darum geht es doch gar nicht …“ Boerne wedelte mit den Händen auf Bauchhöhe vor ihm herum und er war kurz davor, sie wegzuschlagen. „Ich finde ja, ein Kilo mehr hier und da kann einen Mann durchaus kleiden.“

„Was?“

„Aber wenn Sie weiterhin selbst durch die Zugangsschächte wollen, und ich weiß, wie wichtig Ihnen das ist, dann -“

„Bloß weil Frau Haller dabei nur Zwerge im Kopf hatte, muß ich noch lange nicht –“

„Frau Dr. Haller hat exzellente Arbeit geleistet, wie immer.“ Boerne funkelte ihn böse an und er erinnerte sich etwas zu spät daran, daß die zwei ziemlich eng waren. Nach allem, was man so hörte. „Auch wenn sie die Zugangsschächte zugegebenermaßen ziemlich knapp geplant hat …“

_„Knapp geplant_ ist nett ausgedrückt.“ Er griff nach seinem T-Shirt und versuchte vergeblich, es wieder über den Kopf zu kriegen.

„Moment, ich helfe Ihnen.“

Deshalb mied er die Krankenstation normalerweise so gut es ging. Spritzen und so weiter waren ja schon schlimm genug, aber ständig mußte ihn hier jemand anfassen. Aber wenn er nicht halbnackt über die Flure zurück in sein Quartier laufen wollte, mußte er da jetzt durch.

„Na also.“ Boerne lächelte ihn an. „War doch gar nicht so schlimm.“

* tbc *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medizinisch macht das alles natürlich wieder mal wenig Sinn ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > [Post in meinem Livejournal](https://cricri-72.livejournal.com/214411.html)

***

„Sehr witzig.“ Thiel fand seinen Tonfall ja hinreichend sarkastisch, aber Herbert lachte immer noch über seinen eigenen Witz. Der noch dazu überhaupt nicht originell war, sein Vater war echt nicht der erste, der wenig schmeichelhafte Vergleiche zu Winnie the Pooh zog, kaum daß er von seinem Mißgeschick im Wartungsschacht hörte. Irgendwie hatte die Geschichte natürlich doch ihre Kreise gezogen, alleine schon deshalb, weil er sich ein paar Tage krank gemeldet hatte und keine Lust gehabt hatte wegen der Ursache zu lügen. Den Vogel abgeschossen, was dumme Bemerkungen anging, hatte mal wieder Bulle. Das bedauerte er vermutlich immer noch. Thiel grinste grimmig. Die Hygiene-Untersysteme durchzuchecken war kein Honigschlecken, um beim Bild zu bleiben, und Bulle würde da noch einige Tage Spaß dran haben.

Weil er aber dennoch keine Lust hatte, alle Wartungsaufgaben zukünftig zu delegieren, hatte er sich Boernes Rat zu Herzen genommen. Weniger Proteinriegel, mehr Gemüse aus den hydroponischen Gärten. Und da saß sein Vater ja nun direkt an der Quelle.

„Hier.“ Herbert schob einen Teller vor seine Nase. „Wir waren erfolgreich.“

Thiel beäugte den Teller mißtrauisch. Ja, das sah schon irgendwie grün aus und erinnerte ihn vage an Salat. Aber … „Das Zeug bewegt sich!“

„Moment …“ Herbert griff nach seiner Gabel und stach zwei-, dreimal in den Teller. „Entschuldigung, Kinderkrankheiten. Hier, probier mal!“

„Ich bin doch nicht wahnsinnig!“ Thiel wich vor der Gabel zurück, die seinem Gesicht bedrohlich nahe gekommen war. „Mach deine Menschenversuche mit jemand anderem!“

„Feigling …“ Herbert seufzte und legte die Gabel wieder hin. „Aber du warst ja noch nie für Grünzeug zu begeistern.“

„Jetzt fang nicht schon wieder damit an …“

„Immer nur Proteinriegel – das tut dir nicht gut, Junge. Du kriegst noch Skorbut.“

„Pfff …“

„Da kann dein Doktor noch so viele synthetische Vitamine fabrizieren. Für echte, unverfälschte Natur gibt es eben doch keinen Ersatz.“

„Unverfälschte Natur.“ Thiel sah auf den Teller. „Das. Und was heißt überhaupt _mein Doktor_?“

Herbert zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jetzt tu mal nicht so. Das ist doch offensichtlich.“

„Was?“ Er schob den Teller mit dem dubiosen Grünzeug weit von sich. „Was ist offensichtlich?“

„Naja, seit Susanne mit dem Jungen auf M-209156 geblieben ist, ging's dir nicht gut.“ Herbert seufzte. „Ist ja auch kein Wunder.“

Na toll. Auf das Thema hatte er jetzt nun wirklich keine Lust. Beherzt griff er nach der möhrenähnlichen Wurzel, die auf dem zweiten Teller lag. Die bewegte sich wenigstens nicht. Aber wie immer, wenn Herbert das Thema erst mal angeschnitten hatte, setzten die Erinnerungen ein und ließen sich nicht so schnell verscheuchen. Möhrenbrei. Das war das erste, was Lukas nach der Muttermilch gegessen hatte, und was für eine Sauerei das gewesen war. Das war nur wenige Monate vor dem Start gewesen, als sie schon alle auf glühenden Kohlen gesessen hatten. Keine Zeit um Kinder in die Welt zu setzen, hatte er damals eigentlich gedacht, aber es war eben passiert, nicht nur bei ihnen, sondern auch bei vielen anderen. Der Drang, Kinder zu kriegen, ließ sich vom nahenden Weltende offenbar wenig beeindrucken. Er biß zu und war fast erleichtert, daß das Ding überhaupt nicht nach Möhre schmeckte, sondern eher nach ... wasauchimmer. Außerirdisch eben, kein Wunder bei einem Gewächs, das von einem Planeten Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt stammte. 

„Solange ihr wenigstens noch auf dem gleichen Schiff wart ...“

Zwischen Susanne und ihm hatte es schon vor Lukas Geburt gekriselt, und der Streß vor dem Start hatte ihnen den Rest gegeben. Er hatte Tag und Nacht gearbeitet, hatte arbeiten müssen, und das war einfach zu viel gewesen für ihre ohnehin schon angeschlagene Beziehung. Trotzdem war Susanne mit aufs gleiche Schiff gekommen - der Junge sollte schließlich mit beiden Eltern aufwachsen. Und so war das dann auch eine ganze Zeit ziemlich gut gelaufen, selbst als sie einen neuen Partner gefunden hatte. Und dann kam M-209156.

„... kann man ja auch verstehen, das ganze Leben auf einem Raumschiff, das ist doch nichts für ein Kind. Der Junge kannte ja gar nichts anderes. Aber trotzdem ...“

Manchmal fragte er sich, warum er nicht auch da geblieben war. Aber das Schiff war sein Leben. Seine Arbeit. Seine Verantwortung, daß sie das Ziel erreichten. Außerdem konnte er hier das tun, was er am besten konnte. Und Herbert hatte ja auch weiterfliegen wollen. Und Boerne sowieso, der wollte auch nicht als Siedler auf einem nur einigermaßen besiedelbaren Planeten stranden.

„Die benachbarten Schlafkojen ... Das gemeinsame Frühstück ...“

„Was?“ Wovon zur Hölle redete sein Vater da überhaupt?

„Die Schichtsynchronität ...“ Herbert hob bedeutungsvoll eine Augenbraue. „Wir sehen uns ja nur jeden dritten Zyklus, aber ihr beide -“

„Du hast sie ja nicht mehr alle! Das ist reiner Zufall!“

„Zufall.“ Herbert nahm eine Gabel Salat. „So nennt ihr jungen Leute das also heutzutage.“

* tbc *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hab' was ernstes in eine Szene gemischt, die anfangs eigentlich nur lustig war, und kann gerade gar nicht mehr beurteilen, ob das jetzt noch funktioniert zusammen oder ob die Stimmung dadurch zu uneinheitlich wird. Aber immerhin, es geht weiter ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sci/Fi – Joker (Rebellion) Päckchen 4  
> Team: Melpomene (fürs Superteam)  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Rating: P6  
> Genre: AU, Humor, possibly Pre-Slash  
> Länge: ~ 1.450 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 80 Minuten  
> A/N: Das Prompt kommt mehr am Rand vor, als ich das eigentlich wollte … aber es kommt.

***

Inzwischen war er wieder voll auf dem Damm und gnädigerweise auch wieder in der Schicht, die nicht synchron zu Herberts lag. Thiel stand vor der Essensausgabe und hatte sich zur Feier des Tages endlich mal wieder einen Proteinriegel gegönnt. Das hätte sein Vater garantiert kommentiert, von wegen keine Selbstdiziplin und so. Aber er fand, so was mußte ab und an drin sein. Er wollte ja nun keinen Schlankheitswettbewerb gewinnen, er wollte nur wieder problemlos durch die Wartungsschächte kommen. Außerdem hatte ihm ein Blick auf den „Gemüseeintopf“ als Alternative gereicht. Der bestand doch wieder hauptsächlich aus Karmöhren und „Weißkohl“, der schon lange nicht mehr viel mit dem Weißkohl auf der Erde zu tun hatte. Erstaunlicherweise schmeckte das Zeug von Jahr zu Jahr fader, aber das mit den Blähungen, das hatten sie immer noch nicht in den Griff gekriegt. Und wenn man dann nur eine Schlafkoje sein eigen nannte … Nein, dann lieber man den guten alten Proteinriegel. Da wußte man wenigstens, worauf man sich einließ.

Als er mit dem Tablett weiterging, sah er schon von weitem den Doktor winken. Neben ihm saß Frau Haller, die er nun auch schon seit einigen Schichten nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Er zwängte sich durch die Menschenmassen, die von und zu den Tischen strömten, und sah, daß die beiden ihm einen Platz freigehalten hatten. Kein einfaches Unterfangen, die Kantine war wie alles andere auf dem Schiff ständig überbelegt.

Boerne zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als er den Proteinriegel auf seinem Teller sah, sagte aber nix. War auch besser so, dachte Thiel grimmig. Immerhin hatte er einen synthetischen Apfel dazu gelegt und den Schokopudding stehen lassen – obwohl das eines der Desserts war, das noch halbwegs so schmeckte, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte, auch wenn sie so etwas wie Milch natürlich schon ewig nicht mehr hatten.

Frau Haller begrüßte ihn fröhlich und widmete sich wieder ihrem Eintopf.

„Guten Appetit.“ Er stellte sein Tablett ab und klemmte sich neben Boerne. „Schmeckt’s?“

„Der Koch hat sich selbst übertroffen.“ Frau Haller kratzte den Rest Flüssigkeit aus dem Teller. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß ich das mal sage, aber diese Karmöhren sind wirklich ausgezeichnet.“

Thiel schnaubte. „Das sollten Sie nicht meinem Vater erzählen. Der macht sonst so weiter und kreuzt alles mit allem, was nicht niet- und nagelfest ist.“

„Der Nährstoffgehalt ist jedenfalls sehr hoch, und außerdem enthalten sie praktisch alle lebensnotwendigen Vitamine.“

Boerne hatte natürlich auch den Eintopf genommen. Thiel biß in seinen Riegel und schloß wohlig die Augen. Fast so gut wie eine Salamipizza, zumindest, wenn man wochenlang keinen gegessen hatte.

„Wie sieht‘s aus an der Wartungsschachtfront?“

„Kann nicht klagen.“ In der Tat hatte er schon drei Kilo verloren und die Schächte waren wieder sein Freund. Bis auf den einen, den er nach wie vor Krusenstern überließ. Der war aber auch tatsächlich eine Fehlkonstruktion und mindestens anderthalb Zentimeter enger als alle anderen im Schiff. Wie auch immer das hatte passieren können. Er hatte ja Bulle im Verdacht, der seinerzeit beim Bau für diesen Sektor zuständig gewesen war. Hatte wahrscheinlich schlampig gearbeitet und Material gespart, nur um schneller fertig zu werden.

„Ich habe eine halbe Stunde Zeit auf Deck sieben ergattert.“ Boerne sah ihn an, als müßte er wissen, was er ihm damit sagen wollte.

„Ja, und?“

„Ich habe keine Zeit“, erklärte Frau Haller. „Und er hat Tickets für zwei.“

„Na wie steht’s, eine halbe Stunde Tennis?“ Boerne wackelte herausfordernd mit den Augenbrauen. „Oder Squash? Aber ich will Sie nicht überstrapazieren, wo Sie gerade erst damit anfangen.“

„Womit anfangen?“

„Sport.“ Boerne hob einen Zeigefinger. „Darüber hatten wir doch letztens gesprochen. Daß Ihnen mehr Bewegung gut tun würde.“

„Sie spielen sonst zusammen Tennis?“ Er sah verdutzt zu Frau Haller, die seinen Blick ganz ernst erwiderte.

„Natürlich. Warum auch nicht?“

„Äh …“

„Es gibt auch ein erfrischendes Zumba-Programm, das wir zusammen machen könnten, wenn Sie sich eher für so was begeistern.“

„Äh …“ Thiel schluckte den letzten Bissen. Natürlich, die Sporträume zu nutzen war eine Gelegenheit, die man nur selten bekam. Meistens war alles ausgebucht und man konnte sich nur auf lange Wartelisten eintragen. Es sei denn, Bewegung war medizinisch verordnet worden. Aber so weit war Boerne ja wohl hoffentlich nicht gegangen. „Ich überleg’s mir nochmal.“

„In einer Stunde!“ rief Boerne ihm hinterher, als sie sich auf den Weg zur Tablettabgabestelle machten. Ihre Plätze waren schon wieder besetzt, kaum daß sie sich erhoben hatten. Thiel nickte, als Zeichen, daß er den anderen gehört hatte, und machte sich aus dem Staub, so schnell er konnte.

***

In einer Stunde. Sport mit dem Doktor. Das war so ziemlich das letzte, worauf er nach einem anstrengenden Arbeitstag Lust hatte. Zum einen wegen dem Sport, und zum anderen wegen Boerne, und vor allem wegen dem, was sein Vater gesagt und was er seither nicht vergessen hatte. Wie ein blöder Ohrwurm saß das in seinem Kopf fest. _Zufall. So nennt ihr jungen Leute das also heutzutage._ Und dummerweise fiel ihm seitdem auf, wie oft Boerne und er sich begegneten. Obwohl er sicher war, daß er nichts dazu tat. So viele Zufälle konnte es doch gar nicht geben? Und jetzt hatte Frau Haller auch noch zufällig keine Zeit für ihr Sport-Date mit Boerne. Ha.

Andererseits hatte er jetzt noch etwa drei Stunden, bevor er ins Bett ging, um acht Stunden Schlaf zu kriegen. Das mußte sein, auch hier, auch wenn es Tag und Nacht schon lange nicht mehr gab. Normalerweise hätte er sich einen Platz im Kino gesucht oder wäre auf ein Glas synthetisches Bier in einen der Aufenthaltsräume gegangen, aber dummerweise tobte dort schon seit drei Tagen eine Rebellion. Protestkundgebung nannten das die Kolleginnen und Kollegen, der Kapitän nannte es Rebellion. Zum Glück hatte sie das Wort Meuterei noch nicht in den Mund genommen … Er warf einen vorsichtigen Blick in den Aufenthaltsraum auf seinem Deck, aber da schallten ihm sofort die inzwischen bereits vertrauten Sprechchöre entgegen. Er machte schnell kehrt, bevor er noch zwischen die Fronten der Aufrührer und der Klemm-Getreuen geriet. Das war nun wirklich nicht sein Kampf, auch wenn er den Ärger verstehen konnte. Es gab ja wirklich nicht viel, was die Leute noch hatten, und jetzt hatte Kapitän Klemm das Rauchen auf dem gesamten Schiff verboten. Nicht, daß das noch viel Spaß hätte machen sollen, denn das, was sich inzwischen Tabak nannte, war dem Erdentabak so ähnlich wie synthetisches Bier einem schönen, kühlen, frisch gezapften Erdenbier. Thiel seufzte und merkte, wie ihm bei der Erinnerung das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief. Aber gut, es war eben das, was die Menschen noch hatten. Andererseits hatte die Klemm natürlich recht – offenes Feuer auf einem Raumschiff war eine schlechte Idee, und die Flächen in den hydroponischen Gärten wurden für anderes gebraucht. Für leckere Karmöhren zum Beispiel.

Er merkte erst nach einer Weile, daß er ganz automatisch in Richtung seines Quartiers gelaufen war. Wobei, Quartier … das war auch ein Euphemismus. Schlafkoje traf es besser. Er würde sich ja nun wohl nicht die nächsten drei Stunden in einem Raum kaum größer als ein Wartungsschacht aufhalten. Und lesen, oder so. Unschlüssig tippte er gegen die Tür. Auf. Zu. Auf. Zu. Hinter ihm strömten weitere aufgebrauchte Raucher zur Kundgebung im Aufenthaltsraum. Das Kino war auch seit drei Tagen besetzt. Dazu lief seit Tagen die Durchsage vom Kapitän in Endlosschleife. Klemms Stimme, die unmißverständlich kundtat, daß sie sich nicht erpressen lassen werde. Klar, sie litt ja am wenigstens unter den Protesten, das Kapitänsquartier war ja fast so groß wie ein durchschnittlicher Aufenthaltsraum.

 _„Hauptmechaniker Thiel?“_ Boernes Stimme in seinem Ohr übertönte den Lärm um ihn herum problemlos. Einmal mehr verfluchte er, daß er seinen Kanal für den anderen freigegeben hatte. _„Was ist jetzt? In zehn Minuten können wir rein.“_

_..._

„Hatte ich eigentlich schon erwähnt, daß ich auch noch zwei Tickets für einen anschließenden Saunagang habe?“

Die Saunen waren, wie alles an Bord, winzige Ein-Personen-Kabinen. Aber man schwitzte, und das beste war – es gab eine echte Dusche. Mit Wasser. Man wollte sich natürlich nicht vorstellen, dass es immer wieder und wieder das gleiche aufbereitete Wasser war, aber das mußte man ja auch nicht. In all den Jahren auf dem Schiff hatte er es kein Dutzend Mal geschafft, ein Saunaticket zu ergattern.

„Bin gleich da!“

Sollte sein Vater doch reden, was er wollte. Vielleicht machte Boerne das alles ja absichtlich, und wenn schon. Jedenfalls wußte der andere, was ein Mann nach einem harten Arbeitstag wollte. Und er war kein Mensch, der einem geschenkten Gaul ins Maul schaute. Zielstrebig eilte er zum nächstgelegenen Aufzug, während im Hintergrund wieder Klemms Stimme erklang.

_Widerstand ist zwecklos. Das Rauchen auf dem gesamten Schiff ist bis auf weiteres untersagt. Ich denke doch, daß wir alle vernünftig genug sind um zu verstehen, daß das dem Allgemeinwohl dient. Wenn Sie Ihrem Unmut Luft machen wollen, tun Sie das ruhig. In wenigen Tagen sind die Entzugserscheinungen abgeklungen. Widerstand ist zwecklos. Das …_

* tbc *


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sci/Fi – Schlechter Ersatz (Päckchen 9 fürs Supersuperteam)  
> Team: Melpomene, Pluto und Ouroboros  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Rating: P6  
> Genre: AU, Humor, possibly Pre-Slash  
> Länge: ~ 950 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 60 Minuten  
> A/N: Dafür kommt das Prompt jetzt hier gleich mehrfach vor …

***

Er trat in die Pedale. Daß er das noch einmal tun würde, hatte er schon fast nicht mehr geglaubt, aber jetzt hatte der Doktor ihn doch so weit gekriegt. Nach ihrem Tennis-Ausflug hatten ihm Muskeln wehgetan, von deren Existenz er bisher noch nichts gewußt hatte, und Spaß hatte es ihm auch keinen gemacht. Nicht sein Sport. Schon gar nicht mit Boerne, dessen wettkämpferische Natur leider wenig Rücksicht darauf nahm, daß er mit einem Anfänger spielte. Die anschließende Sauna und vor allem die Dusche war toll gewesen, aber trotzdem – das mußte er nicht nochmal haben. Trotzdem hatte er bei diesem Versuch gemerkt, wie sehr es ihm gefehlt hatte sich zu bewegen. Auf dem Schiff gab es dazu ja nur wenig Gelegenheit, von den kurzen Fußwegen einmal abgesehen. Manche Mannschaftsmitglieder nutzten die Flure zum Joggen, aber das war ihm zu voll und am Laufen hatte er noch weniger Spaß als am Tennis spielen.

Also saß er jetzt hier, auf dem Rad. Tickets zum „Radfahren“ waren einigermaßen gut zu bekommen, da sie aufgrund des geringen Platzaufwands eine ausreichende Menge von Trainingsrädern auf den Bewegungsdecks hatten. Vielleicht hatte der Doktor auch noch ein wenig nachgeholfen, jedenfalls hatte er nun 30 Minuten die Woche hier. Und er wußte mit jeder Minute, warum er das die ganze Zeit vermieden hatte. Daß auf den Bildschirmen eine Erdenlandschaft an ihm vorbeizog, machte die Sache nur noch schlimmer. Auch wenn es ohne diese visuelle Täuschung wohl kaum zu ertragen gewesen wäre, in dieser gerade mal 4 Kubikmeter großem Kabine vor sich hinzustrampeln. Die Bilder erzeugten eine Illusion von Weite und halfen gegen die klaustrophobischen Gefühle, die sich sonst schnell einstellen würden. Thiel schloß die Augen, atmete tief durch und trat weiter in die Pedale. Aber es war eben eine Illusion. Nur noch ein schwacher Abklatsch der Welt, die sie einst gekannt hatten. Boerne hatte es sicher gut gemeint und das Programm _Münsterland_ ausgewählt, aber nächstes Mal würde er etwas aussuchen, was ihm völlig fremd war.

So oder so war es einfach nicht dasselbe. Es fehlte der Wind, die Luft, die Gerüche, das Gefühl von Sonne auf der Haut. Sogar Kälte und Regen hätte er diesem nichts vorgezogen. Das Gefühl, wenn man zu Winterbeginn das erste Mal bei Minustemperaturen unterwegs war und die Hände trotz Handschuhen ganz taub wurden vor Kälte. Wie sein T-Shirt am Körper geklebt hatte, wenn ihn ein Sommergewitter erwischt hatte. Thiel schluckte trocken. Und strampelte weiter, denn wenn es auch ein schwacher Ersatz war, war es besser als nichts, und sein Körper, der sich leichter täuschen ließ als sein Gehirn, fühlte sich nach so einer Bewegungseinheit wie früher, wenn er morgens zur Werft geradelt war.

***

„Sie sehen erholt aus“, begrüßte ihn Boerne, als sie sich nach der Kantine im Aufenthaltsraum trafen. Zufällig, wie Thiel sofort in Gedanken ergänzte. Das war der nächstgelegene Aufenthaltsraum zu ihren Quartieren, natürlich waren sie beide eher da als in einem anderen Raum. Wenn man nach Feierabend noch ein wenig Zeit totzuschlagen hatte, mußt man dafür ja nicht durchs halbe Schiff laufen oder gar Energie für die Aufzüge verschwenden.

„Auch’n Bier?“ Er fragte es jedesmal, obwohl er die Antwort kannte, aber das Augenrollen war es wert. Natürlich sparte der Herr Doktor seine Rationen für ein Glas Rotwein auf. Echter Wein, wie Borne gerne betonte, auch wenn Thiel stark bezweifelte, daß das, was Vaddern mit seiner Mannschaft da anbaute, noch viel mit Wein zu tun hatte. Und über den Herstellungsprozeß wollte er lieber auch nicht nachdenken. In Fässern lagerte hier jedenfalls nichts mehr. Aber so klammerte sich hier eben jeder an seine ganz persönliche Erinnerung. Für ihn war es die Illusion eines Feierabendbiers, für Boerne die Vorstellung, ein gutes Glas Wein zu trinken, aus Trauben, die an den Uferhängen irgendeines französischen Flusses in der Sonne gereift waren.

„Wieso so schwermütig?“ Boerne stupste ihn an. „Muskelkater?“

„Pfff.“

„Soll ich Ihnen ein Bier mitbringen?“

Wenn Boerne bereit war, sich durch die Menschenmengen zur Theke zu kämpfen, sagte er nicht nein. „Ich halte den Tisch.“

Die begehrten Sesselplätze waren schon wieder alle voll, Boerne hatte wenigstens noch einen der kleinen Stehtische ergattert. Wenn man sich Mühe gab, konnte man sich vorstellen, daß man mit seinem Bier am Tresen stand. Was Boerne sich dabei wohl vorstellte?

„Ist schon wieder ganz schön voll geworden“, erklärte der Doktor, als er mit zwei Gläsern in der Hand zurückkam.

Thiel schaute sich um. Von der aufständischen Stimmung der letzten Wochen war wenig übrig geblieben. Für eine Weile hatte es schlecht ausgesehen für den Kapitän, aber dann hatte sich die Lage beruhigt. Einem von Boernes Kollegen war es endlich gelungen, Nikotin nicht nur zu synthetisieren, sondern auch eine Methode der Einnahme zu entwickeln, die das bisherige Rauchen ersetzen konnte. Frühere Versuche mit Pflastern oder gar Zäpfchen – wer auch immer auf die bescheuerte Idee gekommen war – hatten sich ja nicht bewährt, aber diese kleinen Verdampfer schienen die oralen Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen, wie Boerne das nannte. Sogar sein Vater lief jetzt mit so einem Ding rum. Er befürchtete allerdings, daß er darin nicht nur synthetisches Nikotin verdampfte.

„Hauptmechaniker Thiel?“ Etwas schnippte dicht vor seinem Gesicht. „Sie sind heute ja wieder ganz besonders gesprächig.“

Thiel nahm einen Schluck. Wenn man erst einmal vergessen hatte, wie echtes Bier schmeckte, war das gar nicht so verkehrt. Vielleicht ging ihm das mit dem Radfahren auch irgendwann so. „Gibt nicht viel zu erzählen. Was war denn bei Ihnen so los?“

So etwas mußte man den Doktor nicht zweimal fragen. Boerne sprudelte los, und die Abendunterhaltung war gerettet. Jetzt mußte er nur noch ab und an ein „Tatsächlich?“ oder auch nur ein zustimmendes „Mhm“ einwerfen. Er hatte Mühe, ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken, als ihm etwas auffiel. Auch wenn sie sich erst hier auf dem Schiff kennen gelernt hatten – Boerne war definitiv noch das Original und kein Ersatz.

* tbc *


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sci/Fi – „Lauf doch weg!“ (Päckchen 9 fürs Supersuperteam)  
> Team: Melpomene, Pluto und Ouroboros  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: AU, Humor, Angst  
> Länge: ~ 1.100 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 60 Minuten

***

Es ruckelte so sehr, daß Thiel sich mit beiden Händen am Sitz festkrallte. Außenmissionen. Keine gute Idee, er hatte diese kleinen Fähren schon immer gehaßt. Der Eintritt in die Atmosphäre fühlte sich jedesmal an, als würde es sie gleich auseinanderreißen. Und alles wegen der vagen Hoffnung, daß die Pflanzen auf diesem Planeten etwas für ihre Gärten hergaben.

Neben ihm stieß Herbert ein fröhliches _Yee-haw_ aus, was ihn unwillkürlich an früher erinnerte, an Achterbahnfahrten, bei denen sein Vater ähnlich begeistert gewesen war, während er Blut und Wasser geschwitzt hatte. Manche Dinge änderten sich nie. Und dann wurde es zum Glück schon wieder ruhiger und er atmete erleichtert aus. Puh.

***

Der Planet war recht unwirtlich, aber mit Schutzkleidung und für eine kurze Zeit ging es, zumindest hier, auf der von der Sonne abgewandten Seite. Der Tag würde erst in 17 Stunden beginnen, und das war auch gut so, denn die Temperaturen, die dann erreicht wurden, würden sie nur schwer überstehen. Die drei Monde sorgten für ausreichend Licht, und die Botaniker waren begeistert. Für ihn gab es hier jetzt kaum etwas zu tun – er half, wo es ging, trug Proben zur Fähre und genoß ansonsten das Gefühl, auf festem Boden zu stehen und weiter als bis zur nächsten Wand schauen zu können. Eigentlich brauchten die ihn hier nicht, aber es war natürlich nie verkehrt, einen Mechaniker dabei zu haben, falls was mit der Fähre war. Und dann hatte er ganz gerne ein Auge auf seinen Vater. Herbert war auch nicht mehr so jung, wie er einmal gewesen war. Der Kapitän hatte seinem Vorschlag, das botanische Team zu begleiten, sofort zugestimmt. Sie wußte auch, daß Herbert nicht jünger wurde, und sein grüner Daumen sollte dem Schiff so lange wie möglich erhalten bleiben. Das war zumindest der offizielle Grund. Inoffiziell hatten sein Vater und der Kapitän eine recht komplizierte Beziehung, seit die zwei zu Beginn der Reise … naja. Inzwischen war Frau Klemm ja dem Vernehmen nach anderweitig gebunden und sein Vater hatte, auch dem Vernehmen nach (Boerne), ebenfalls reichlich anderweitige Betätigung auf dem romantischen Sektor gefunden. Er stellte den Probenbehälter in der Fähre ab und machte sich zurück auf den Weg zum botanischen Team. Frau Klemm hatte jedenfalls immer noch was für Herbert übrig, und wohl auch umgekehrt. Von daher war es ihr nur recht, wenn er seinen Vater im Auge behielt und ein wenig auf ihn aufpaßte.

Er konnte die Gruppe schon wieder in der Ferne sehen. Ein ganz ungewohntes Gefühl, so weit weg von jemandem zu sein. Auf dem Schiff war man praktisch nie mehr als ein paar Meter entfernt von einem anderen Menschen. Nur in den Wartungsschächten konnte er sich manchmal vorstellen, alleine zu sein, auch wenn selbst da genaugenommen immer Menschen in der Nähe waren, aber eben außer Sicht. Thiel kniff die Augen zusammen. War das normal, daß die anderen so schnell näher kamen? So schnell bewegte er sich doch gar nicht? Aber vermutlich hatte die Fähigkeit, Entfernungen und Geschwindigkeiten abzuschätzen, durch das Leben auf dem Schiff gelitten. Er erinnerte sich noch, als – Mit einem Anfall von Panik wurde ihm klar, daß seine Kollegen auf ihn zurannten. Unwillkürlich beschleunigte er, auf die anderen zu. Und dann sah er es.

Ihre Scans hatten keinerlei Spuren von tierischem Leben gezeigt, wo zur Hölle kam das her? Und was war es? Die ersten vom botanischen Trupp kamen an ihm vorbei und gestikulierten Rückzug. Jetzt knisterte auch sein Audioempfänger im Helm und er hörte Meier I mit leicht panischem Ton in der Stimme: „Alle zurück zur Fähre! Lassen Sie die Proben liegen, sofort zurück zur Fähre! Hauptbotaniker Thiel! Lassen Sie die Proben liegen!“

Das Geräusch von Schüssen ließ ihn noch mehr beschleunigen, so gut es eben ging in diesem Schutzanzug. Was war das? Es sah aus wie eine Art Reptil auf der Erde, aber … waren das Federn? Egal was es war, es war groß, es hatte ein Maul, und es hatte Zähne. Und da war Herbert, natürlich, das war ja klar, Herbert war natürlich noch da und versuchte, die ganzen verstreuten Probenbehälter aufzusammeln, und das Ding kam immer näher und wurde immer größer.

„Lauf doch weg!“

Ihm klingelten die Ohren, so laut hatte er geschrien, aber das half natürlich nichts, in seinen Helm zu schreien, wenn Herbert den Audiokanal nicht offen hatte. Oder nicht hören wollte, der verdammte sture Bastard. Meier II hatte Herbert fast erreicht und zielte, aber das Ding war mit drei gewaltigen Sätzen auf gleicher Höhe gelandet und ein Schlag mit einem gefiederten Schwanz fegte seinen Kollegen weg, als wäre er eine Spielzeugfigur. Herbert versuchte weiterzurennen, die Hände voller Probenbehälter, und er rannte auch, rannte was das Zeug hielt auf seinen Vater zu, aber bevor er ihn erreichen konnte, war das Tier schon bei ihm, hatte ihn gepackt und aus mehreren Metern Höhe auf den Boden geschmettert. Verzweifelt griff er nach dem nächsten, was ihm zwischen die Finger kam, und schleuderte es auf den Angreifer. Er traf, aber auf die Entfernung konnte das kaum mehr als ein Mückenstich sein. Es reichte aber wenigstens, um das Tier abzulenken. Zwei schwarze, runde Augen fixierten ihn, und der nächste Sprung ging in seine Richtung. Das war’s dann wohl. Mit dem Tempo konnte er nicht mithalten. Aber vielleicht schaffte es sein Vater wenigstens, aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, daß Meier II auf Herbert zurannte. Und dann knallte ganz in seiner Nähe ein zweiter Schuß. Jemand packte ihn am Arm und zerrte ihn weg, in letzter Sekunde, denn das Reptil hatte sich aufgebäumt und fegte mit seinem Schwanz über den Boden. Weitere Schüsse und das Tier schien getroffen zu sein. Es wirkte zwar nicht so, als könnten ihre Waffen großen Schaden anrichten, aber immerhin reichte es, um das Wesen zu stoppen und zu einem Rückzug zu veranlassen.

„Thiel?“ Er war noch nie so froh gewesen, Meier I zu sehen. Der Rest des Sicherheitstrupps war inzwischen auch hier, und … Herbert. Er wollte auf seinen Vater zurennen und wäre fast gefallen, als seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben. „Vorsichtig.“ Meier I stützte ihn. „Wir müssen sofort zurück zur Fähre. Die Kollegen haben ihn schon.“

Den Rest nahm er nur noch halb verschwommen wahr. Sie zogen sich zurück, so schnell das in den Anzügen ging. Zwei der Kollegen vom Sicherheitstrupp trugen seinen Vater.

„Wir brauchen einen Arzt.“ Meier II sendete auf allen Frequenzen. „Kollege in kritischem Zustand. Wir kommen zurück und brauchen einen Arzt direkt an der Andockstation. Kollege Thiel wurde verletzt, ist bewußtlos und nicht ansprechbar.“

* tbc *


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Krimi/Thriller/Horror – Joker (zittrige Hände, Sommerchallenge 2019) (Päckchen 12 fürs Supersuperteam)  
> Team: alle  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: AU, Angst  
> Länge: 300 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 30 Minuten

***

Der Rückflug dauert endlos. Die Turbulenzen sind schlimmer als beim Hinflug, aber er nimmt nichts davon wahr. Das einzige, was er wahrnimmt, sind Herberts Atemzüge. Ein Bein ist in einem unnatürlichen Winkel verdreht, und die Platzwunde am Kopf blutet eine Kompresse nach der anderen durch, aber das ist alles nicht so schlimm wie Herberts Atem. Leise. Stockend. Kaum noch da. Er hält Herberts Hand und versucht mit ganzer Kraft ihn dazu zu zwingen, tiefer zu atmen. Weiter zu atmen. Die Augen aufzuschlagen und zu sagen, daß alles halb so wild ist. Aber natürlich macht er ihm den Gefallen nicht, der sture Hund. Und dann docken sie an und das kommt trotz allem überraschend, weil er überhaupt nicht mehr darauf geachtet hat, was um ihn herum passiert, und dann geht alles wahnsinnig schnell. Das Sanitätspersonal kümmert sich um seinen Vater, er muß seine Hand loslassen, und er merkt erst jetzt, daß seine Hände zittern, als er dasteht mit hängenden Armen und ohne zu wissen, was er tun kann. Er muß doch etwas tun können? Oder steht er nur noch im Weg rum?

Er hört seinen Namen und schaut auf, in Boernes Augen. Boerne ist furchtbar blaß. Leichenblaß. Er braucht einen Moment bis sein Gehirn registriert, was Boerne gefragt hat, bis er sich an Meier Zwos Durchsage erinnert. Boerne muß gedacht haben, er … Thiel nickt mit dem Kopf in Richtung seines Vaters und Boerne nickt auch, kurz und knapp und geschäftsmäßig. Als er an ihm vorbeigeht, berühren sich ihre Hände. Ganz kurz nur, gerade lange genug um zu merken, daß Boerne auch zittert. Im nächsten Moment ist er schon wieder ganz professionell, dirigiert das Personal, leuchtet in Herberts Augen, und bevor Thiel noch irgendwas sagen kann, wird sein Vater schon abtransportiert in Richtung Krankenstation.

Wenn Herbert stirbt, ist er ganz allein.

* tbc *


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: h/c – Joker (Traumatisches Erlebnis, Sommerchallenge 2015) (Päckchen 11 fürs Supersuperteam)  
> Team: alle  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: AU, h/c  
> Länge: ~ 850 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 60 Minuten  
> A/N: Als ich die Szene das erste Mal im Kopf hatte, war sie schöner … aber leider bin ich erst mit Abstand zum Schreiben gekommen, und jetzt ist sie nur noch so.

***

Er wartet eine halbe Ewigkeit, oder eine ganze. Irgendwann kommt Krusenstern mit einer Tasse Kaffee vorbei und überredet ihn, etwas zu trinken. „Er schafft das“, sagt Frau Haller, und er weiß nicht genau, wen sie meint – seinen Vater, oder Boerne, oder beide? Der Kapitän klopft leise an, ganz anders, als es sonst ihre Art ist, und fragt: „Wissen Sie schon etwas?“

Und dann kommt endlich Boerne. Noch im Kittel, nicht mehr so blaß wie vor einer halben Ewigkeit, als sie sich an der Andockstation gesehen haben, sondern mit Ringen unter den Augen und einem Lächeln im Gesicht. „Es sieht gut aus. Ich will mich ja nicht selbst loben, aber ich glaube, er schafft es.“

Man hätte erwarten sollen, daß ihm da ein Stein vom Herzen fällt, aber stattdessen steigen ihm die Tränen in die Augen und er braucht eine ganze Weile, bis er endlich reden kann. „Darf ich zu ihm?“

„In ein paar Minuten.“ Boerne berührt ihn leicht an der Schulter. „Wir verlegen ihn gerade in die Intensivstation.“

Er nickt.

„Wollen Sie wissen …?“

„Später.“ Er kann jetzt nicht zuhören. Das ist zu viel, es reicht ihm zu wissen, daß alles wieder gut werden wird.

***

Aus den paar Minuten wird eher eine halbe Stunde, aber dann sitzt er tatsächlich bei Herbert und sieht zu, wie sich sein Brustkorb hebt und senkt. Langsam, aber regelmäßig. Er wird noch eine Weile schlafen, das hat Boerne ihm noch gesagt, bevor er gegangen ist um sich umzuziehen. Und sich ein bißchen zu erholen, das hofft er wenigstens.

_Er schafft es._

Vorsichtig greift er nach der Hand, die ihm am nächsten liegt. Als könnte er seinem Vater wehtun, was Quatsch ist, wo doch vor allem das Bein was abgekriegt hat und der Kopf. Herbert reagiert nicht, aber er hält die Hand trotzdem weiter.

Irgendwann hört er, wie die Tür hinter ihm leise geöffnet wird. Er dreht sich nicht um, er ahnt sowieso, wer das ist. Boerne setzt sich neben ihn und er sieht aus dem Augenwinkel, daß der andere einen frischen Arztkittel trägt. Immer noch im Dienst. Er kann gar nicht sagen wie froh er ist, daß Boerne wie immer in der gleichen Phase ist wie er, egal woran das liegt. Mag sich nicht vorstellen, was passiert wäre, wenn ein anderer Herbert in Empfang genommen hätte. Jemand, der vielleicht nicht verstanden hätte, daß er jetzt bei Herbert sein muß.

„Was ist mit seinem Kopf?“ fragt er schließlich doch, denn das ist das, was ihm am meisten Angst gemacht hat. Nicht so sehr das Blut, sondern daß Herbert nicht mehr reagiert hatte. Von Boernes Antwort versteht er natürlich nur die Hälfte, bis Boerne irgendwann sagt „Also um es zusammenzufassen – Ihr Herr Vater hat einen gewaltigen Dickschädel, und zwar nicht nur im übertragenen, sondern in dem Fall auch im ganz wörtlichen Sinn, er –“

Er lacht. Er muß ganz furchtbar lachen, weil er wieder Herbert vor sich sieht, wie er versucht, so viele Probenbehälter wie möglich zu greifen, der sture Hund, der verdammte, und er versucht noch Boerne zu erklären, was so komisch ist, aber er kann nicht reden vor lauter Lachen, er lacht, bis ihm die Tränen kommen und immer weiter, bis es irgendwann eher ein Schluchzen als Lachen ist. Boerne hält ihn fest, er weiß gar nicht, wann das passiert ist, er hält ihn, bis er wieder ruhiger wird.

„Als die Meldung kam –“ Boernes Stimme bricht ab und seine Arme schließen sich noch ein wenig fester um ihn.

„Ich weiß.“ Es ist das erste vernünftige Wort, das er wieder rauskriegt. „Es tut mir leid.“

Boerne schüttelt den Kopf. Vielleicht nickt er auch, das läßt sich nicht so wirklich gut unterscheiden. Er weiß sowieso, was der andere sagen will. Nur ein Mißverständnis. Daran ist niemand schuld. Aber es tut ihm trotzdem leid. Mit Sicherheit wird er im Leben nie vergessen, wie Herbert da gelegen hat, aber gleich danach kommt der Ausdruck auf Boernes Gesicht, als er aus der Fähre gekommen ist.

Für einen Moment bleiben sie so. Es ist warm und sicher und er ist auf einmal so schrecklich müde, daß er hier und gleich einschlafen möchte. Aber er muß auch dringend seine Nase putzen und kann sich schon lebhaft vorstellen, was Boerne ihm dazu erzählen würde, wenn er seinen Kittel dafür benutzt. Also löst er sich widerwillig und kramt in seinen Taschen nach einem Taschentuch, bis Boerne ihm eins vors Gesicht hält.

„Danke.“ Er schneuzt sich und wischt sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen und schaut zu Herbert, der immer noch ganz friedlich schläft. „Ist es O.K., wenn ich bei ihm bleibe, bis er aufwacht?“

„Natürlich. Er wird durchgehend überwacht, aber Sie können so lange hier bleiben, wie Sie wollen. Ich muß jetzt allerdings, auf mich wartet noch Arbeit.“

Da ist Boernes Hand wieder, an seiner Schulter, und … Thiel blinzelt überrascht. Aber nicht so überrascht, daß er zusammengezuckt wäre, so normal hat sich das angefühlt. So selbstverständlich und richtig.

Die Tür schließt sich wieder, so leise, wie sie sich vorhin geöffnet hat.

Herbert atmet.

* tbc *


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Romantik/Intimität – Flaschenpost (Päckchen 12 fürs Supersuperteam)  
> Team: alle  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: AU, Slash  
> Länge: ~ 1000 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 60 Minuten  
> A/N: Ich stecke in der Gegenwart fest – aaaaaaahhhh! Ich hoffe, ich komme da nochmal raus, dann wirkt es irgendwie künstlerisch, daß ein paar Kapitel im Präsens geschrieben sind. Ansonsten muß ich einfach zugeben, daß ich irgendwann umgekippt bin und nicht mehr zurückgefunden habe …

***

Zwei Wochen nach Herberts Unfall macht er etwas, was er schon ewig nicht mehr getan hat. Er nimmt eine Flaschenpost für seinen Sohn auf. Eine Audio-Transmission, um es korrekt zu benennen, _Flaschenpost_ ist nur der Name, den sie den Dingern gegeben haben, weil ihre Chance, den Empfänger zu erreichen, ungefähr so groß ist wie die einer Flaschenpost damals auf der Erde. Und je weiter sie sich von M-209156 entfernen, desto unwahrscheinlicher wird es, daß die Transmission ihr Ziel erreicht. Andererseits kommen immer noch gelegentlich, wenn auch sehr selten, Nachrichten von M-209156 an. An den Codenummern der offiziellen Kommunikation sieht man, daß inzwischen noch 0,0172 % der Nachrichten durchkommen. Also vielleicht doch ein wenig besser als ein Zettel, den man in eine Flasche steckt und ins Meer wirft. Zumal private Nachrichten kodiert sind und man einigermaßen sicher sein kann, daß nur der Empfänger sie lesen wird. Nicht, daß es irgendein Alien interessieren würde, was er seinem Sohn zu erzählen hat, das kann ihm also auch ganz egal sein. Er braucht trotzdem drei Anläufe, um zu starten, denn es ist nicht nur ewig her, daß er die letzte Nachricht für Lukas aufgenommen hat, es ist noch länger her, seit er seinen Sohn zum letzten Mal gesehen hat. Siebzehn Jahre ist er jetzt alt, beinahe erwachsen. Ein komplett anderes Wesen als der Achtjährige, den er gekannt hat.

Er beginnt mit Herbert, das ist das einfachste. _Du kennst deinen Opa ja. Aber kannst du dir vorstellen, daß er allen Ernstes für ein paar botanische Proben sein Leben riskiert?_ Vermutlich konnte er das. Enkel und Opa waren sich gar nicht so unähnlich gewesen, und wenn Lukas sich in die Richtung weiterentwickelt hatte … _Das Ding hättest du sicher cool gefunden. Sah fast aus wie ein Dinosaurier, aber ich sag‘ dir, so was willst du im echten Leben lieber nicht treffen._ Autsch. Aus der Dino-Phase war Lukas inzwischen sicher längst raus. Andererseits war es schon eine beeindruckende Begegnung gewesen, auf keinem der Planeten, die sie bisher besucht hatten, hatten sie annähernd weit entwickeltes tierisches Leben angetroffen. Und auf M-209156 gab es gerade mal Bakterien und Algen. _Herbert geht es jedenfalls schon wieder besser. Kapitän Klemm – erinnerst du dich noch an den Kapitän? Also, sie hat ihm jedenfalls ordentlich den Kopf gewaschen. Wenn du dich noch an sie erinnerst, kannst du dir vorstellen, wie das rund ging. Ich glaube, so was Dummes macht er nie wieder, sonst läßt sie ihn nie wieder mit einem Außenteam raus, das war ganz schön deutlich._

Er schaltet das Aufnahmegerät ab. Wie er den Rest erzählen soll, weiß er immer noch nicht so genau. Aber vielleicht ist das wie ja auch gar nicht so wichtig. _Ich wüßte gerne, wie es dir geht. Wie du inzwischen aussiehst._ Du fehlst mir, denkt er. Und sagt es nicht, das sagt er nie in seinen Nachrichten und Lukas auch nicht, weil es keinen Sinn hat so etwas zu sagen, wenn man es doch nicht ändern kann. _Ich habe an deinem Geburtstag an dich gedacht. Jetzt bist du schon fast erwachsen. Interessierst du dich immer noch für Ingenieurswesen?_ In der letzten Nachricht, die er von Lukas erhalten hat, hat er das erzählt. Aber das ist jetzt auch schon wieder mehr als zwei Jahre her. _Warst du schon das erste Mal verliebt?_ Vermutlich, wenn der Junge nach Herbert kam. Wenn er nach ihm kam, vermutlich noch nicht, er war in der Hinsicht ein ziemlicher Spätzünder gewesen. Und dann redet er weiter, vielleicht hört ihn Lukas ja, eines Tages, und versteht ihn.

 _Bei mir hat sich was geändert. Du hast ja gefragt, ob ich auch wieder eine Freundin habe, so wie Mama und Stefan._ Oh Gott, das war mindestens schon vier Jahre her, daß er das gefragt hatte, und die Wortwahl würde Lukas heute bestimmt nicht mehr benutzen, viel zu uncool für einen Siebzehnjährigen. Er überlegt kurz, den letzten Satz zu löschen und neu anzufangen, aber vermutlich kriegt er das doch nicht besser hin. _Also, jedenfalls, ich denke, ja._ All die dummen Bemerkungen von Herbert, die er immer beiseite geschoben hat. Und trotzdem hat er seine Schichten nie umlegen lassen, das hätte er ja auch tun können. Und dann … _Wir haben noch nicht wirklich darüber geredet, aber ich glaube, es geht uns beiden so._ Boerne hat ihn geküßt. Da an Herberts Bett vor zwei Wochen. Er hat kein Problem damit, sich zu erinnern, die Szene spielt sich zu allen passenden und unpassenden Momenten in HD vor seinem inneren Auge ab, inklusive aller sonstigen Sinneswahrnehmungen. Boerne hat ihn geküßt, einfach so. Nicht auf den Mund zwar, aber … ein Kuß bleibt ein Kuß. Wenn er sich konzentriert, kann er immer noch Boernes Lippen an seiner Schläfe spüren. Da war nichts Erotisches dabeigewesen, und das ist vielleicht das, was ihn am meisten umgeworfen hat. Das war die Art Kuß, die man einem langjährigen Ehepartner gibt. Die Art Kuß, die beide vergewissert, daß alles O.K. ist. So weit ist er inzwischen gekommen, er hat ja lange genug Zeit gehabt, darüber nachzudenken. Das jetzt in Worte zu fassen, ist aber immer noch schwer. _Weißt du, wir sind schon lange … gute Freunde. Vielleicht sind wir schon viel länger Partner, und ich hab‘ das erst jetzt so richtig gemerkt. Das hört sich jetzt vielleicht komisch an …_ Das tut es allerdings. Er schneidet eine Grimasse und ist ausnahmsweise froh, daß er hier nur eine Audionachricht aufnehmen kann. _Aber eigentlich ist das ganz gut so. Wenn man sich kennt und mag, bevor … man sich verliebt._

Seine Aufnahmezeit geht rapide dem Ende zu, und er macht es kurz. Hofft, daß Lukas die Nachricht erhalten wird. Daß es ihm gut geht. Nennt die Nummer der letzten Nachricht, die er von Lukas bekommen hat. Sagt, daß er nie die Hoffnung aufgibt von ihm zu hören, aber daß er weiß, wie schwierig und unwahrscheinlich es ist, daß ihn noch eine Nachricht erreicht. Sagt, daß er ihn liebt. Und dann kommt das Piepen, das das Ende der Nachricht anzeigt. Er schickt eine große Zahl von Kopien los über einen Zeitraum von einer Woche – weil er schon so lange nichts mehr geschickt hat, kann er sich das leisten. Vielleicht kommt sie ja durch.

Zwei Wochen hat er das aufgeschoben, mit Lukas zu reden. Jetzt muß er nur noch mit Boerne reden.

* tbc *


End file.
